1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch device, and more particularly to a wheel clutch device of a rollator.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional rollator has a body, two rear wheels, a front wheel, and a transmission module. The body has a bottom frame and a handle. The handle is mounted on a front side of the bottom frame. The rear wheels are rotatably mounted on a rear side of the bottom frame. The front wheel is rotatably mounted on the front side of the bottom frame, and a steering direction of the front wheel can be controlled by the handle. The transmission module is mounted on the bottom frame and has a cell, two motors, and two gear modules. The motors are electrically connected with the cell and are respectively mounted on the rear wheels. The gear modules are respectively connected between a gear module and a corresponding rear wheel. The motors drive the corresponding rear wheel by the gear module, such that the rollator can move forward.
When the cell is short of electrical power, a user needs to manually push the rollator to move. However, the rear wheels cannot be rotated since the rear wheels are mechanically braked by the gear modules to keep from sliding. Therefore, it is laborious for the user to push the rollator to move, particularly for the user who has reduced mobility or is senior in age.